marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Maxwell Dillon
Maxwell "Max" Dillon was an employee for Oscorp who, after a freak accident, turns into the electric supervillain Electro. Biography ''The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Max Dillon lived his whole life without anyone acknowledging his existence. When Spider-Man saved him from a taxi hurtling through the air, he was thrilled to have been acknowledged by somebody, let alone the very famous Spider-Man. As Spider-Man left, Dillon started to believe that he was the hero's best friend, his "eyes and ears". He began to obsess over him, creating a collage of the vigilante in his home. After he found out that hardly anyone remembered his birthday and his schematics for a new power grid were stolen by his colleagues at Oscorp, Max was forced by Alistair Smythe to fix an electrical problem in one of Oscorp's genetics labs despite the occasion. Dillon attempted to fix two disconnected cables. The resulting electrical current shocked him, sending him falling through several stairways and into a vat of genetically modified eels. The creatures viciously attacked him until the tank shattered. Max awoke in a morgue. Donning a black hoodie, he escaped and made his way to Times Square, where he accidentally caused a scene whilst trying to sustain himself with a power cable. Spider-Man arrived as Dillon began to discover his powers, attempting to reason with him. Dillon, no longer feeling insignificant, was devoid of hostility before he was shot by a sniper. Feeling betrayed by his idol, Dillon began to use his powers to destroy the civilians around him, being launched into a screen where he charged himself with thousands of volts. The resulting electromagnetic pulse damaged several blocks of the city, as well as the entirety of Times Square. Max was eventually apprehended by Spider-Man with the help of the fire department. Max, now naming himself Electro, was sent to Ravencroft Institute, where he was placed in a large harness that contained his power, being experimented on by Dr. Kafka and supervised by Donald Menken. He was soon freed by Harry Osborn, who formed an alliance with him as both wanted Spider-Man dead. Electro caused a citywide blackout and challenged Spider-Man to a fight at OscorPower. After a lengthy battle, Spider-Man, with the help of Gwen Stacy, defeated Electro by overloading his power supply, causing the villain to vanish into thin air. Character traits Max is "a nobody" who initially idolizes Spider-Man after running into him on the streets. He is also considered "a loner" due to his general disconnection to other people and lack of a caring family. Powers and Abilities Max is placing a large electrical wire into a vent at Oscorp when he is suddenly electrocuted. He falls, dragging the wire with him, into a tank full of genetically altered electric eels. They sting him multiple times until the tank shatters. The mix of chemicals causes Max's skin to turn blue and give him the power to control electricity; *'Electricity Manipulation:' Electro has shown the ability to control and manipulate electricity. *'Electricity Channelling: Electro can channel any type of external electricity. *'Electricity Generation: '''Electro can generate electricity from his cells. *'Electricity Sustainence: Electro doesn't seem to need to eat food or drink water. Instead, to sustain his body, he needs electricity. *'Electrical Sense:' Electro can feel or sense electrical currents, even if they would be deep underground. *'Electrical Travel:' Electro can travel trough any kind of conductor or trough air by breaking up into electrons and then re-build himself. He also seem to be able to do this with the clothes he's wearing. *'Electromagnetic Manipulation:' Electro is capable of creating electromagnetic fields that allow him to move metal. He used this ability to levitate a truck that nearly hit him. *'Levitation:' Electro can, by riding the electromagnetical fields, levitate and fly. Relationships *Spider-Man - Idol turned enemy. *Gwen Stacy - Enemy; deceased. *Ashley Kafka - Enemy; deceased. *Donald Menken - Enemy. *Harry Osborn - Ally. *Alistair Smythe - Co-Worker turned enemy. *Norman Osborn - Boss; deceased. Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 film) **''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' (First appearance) - Jamie Foxx Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *Jamie Foxx is the first Oscar winner to portray a Spider-Man villain. Willem Dafoe has been nominated twice but never won an Oscar. *Electro does not wear his classic costume from the comics, but instead wears something similar to Electro's Ultimate Comics costume. *In the comics, Electro is a Caucasian. In the movie, he is African-American. *Max Dillon was once married. *Max Dillon currently lives with his mother. Gallery ''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' Spider-Man asking Max if he's ok.png Maxwell Dillon and Spider-Man.jpg Maxwell Dillon.jpg The-amazing-spider-man-2-jamie-foxx2.jpg Max in his room.png maxdillonbirthdaycake.png Maxandalistair.jpg maxdillonwires.jpg maxdillon.png|Max Dillon seconds before his transformation. Maxdillonaccident.png Maxdilloneelaccident.png Electro walking down the street.png Electro on the Street.png electrohood.jpg Electrowire.png Electrotimessquare.jpg Electrotasm2trailer2.png Electro power.png tumblr_mxeyh0yBGp1roja8qo1_500.gif Electro-1.jpg|Electro using his powers. Electro attacking Spider-Man.png Electro Times.jpg Electro asking Spider-Man if he remebers him..png Electro watching Spider-Man.png Electro gets Angry.png Electrofighting.jpg electrotasm2trailer.png PHob2Eu9j4m1qt_1_m.jpg|Harry Osborn watching footage of Electro's transformation. Electrocontainment.jpg Harry Electro.jpg Electro talking to Harry.png Asmcap23-630x267.jpg Electro TASM2.jpg the-amazing-spider-man-2-photos-electro-spider-man.jpg|Spider-Man vs. Electro the-amazing-spider-man-2-photos-electro-spider-man-fight.jpg|Spider-Man vs. Electro Asm2-electro-1-.jpg Spider-man vs electro.jpg ElectroPromo1-TASM2.png ElectroPromo2-TASM2.png Mobile-wallpaper-3-1-.jpg Zgcn.jpg Three-social-tweet-skin-1-.jpg setfoxx.jpg|Jamie Foxx on set as Max Dillon. foxxset.jpg|Jamie Foxx on set as Max Dillon. maxdillon.jpg|Jamie Foxx on set as Max Dillon. dillon1.jpg|Jamie Foxx on set as Electro. dillon2.jpg|Jamie Foxx on set as Electro. dillon3.jpg|Jamie Foxx on set as Electro. Jamie Foxx on TASM2 set.jpg|Jamie Foxx on set as Electro. 13229360593 e8c78e0b41 o-1-.jpg EhvhKKc.jpg|Concept art for Electro. 2wFGNtk.jpg|Concept art for Electro. ay0mYni.jpg|Concept art for Electro. CCym3qD.jpg|Concept art for Electro. Spider-ManTAS2ConceptArt6.jpg References Category:The Amazing Spider-Man characters Category:Villains Category:African-Americans Category:Characters with Electricity Category:Oscorp Scientist Category:Superhumans Category:Ravencroft prisoners